


A Dragon and His Keeper

by PhoenixEnigma (elizabeth_rice)



Series: Short Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canon - Book, Challenge Response, Humor, Post-Canon, Pre - Deathly Hallows, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/PhoenixEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasleys are holding a Halloween costume party and Harry decides to introduce the new person in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon and His Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> This series has been abandoned. I'm merely reposting this story to my archive account.
> 
> This story is a response to [HP Quince](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_quince) challenge prompt #2. I first posted this story in 2005.
> 
> The information about dragons was taken from [HP Lexicon](http://www.hp-lexicon.org/bestiary/dragons.html#Chinese).
> 
> Disclaimer: based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"What are you wearing?" Ron asked.

Harry was having lunch with Ron and Hermione at their flat. Ron and Hermione had moved in together after the war.

Hermione said, "I haven't decided yet."

Harry was thinking fast. He and Draco had discussed this and decided that this was the best way to come out about their relationship. He decided to plunge ahead.

"I was thinking that this year the three of us should maybe dress up in a theme," he said in what he hoped was a casual manner.

Hermione looked thoughtful and nodded, "All right. What did you have in mind?"

Harry smiled, "Hermione, you can be a princess, I'll be a dragon and Ron, you can be a knight in shining armour. What do you think?"

Hermione looked excited at the idea, "Oooh, like an old Knight's tale!"

"Is this a Muggle thing?" Ron asked.

"Yup," Harry replied.

Ron shrugged, "Sure." He turned to Hermione and said, "I can be your knight in shining armour and you can be my princess anytime." He kissed her chastely on the lips and Hermione giggled.

Harry smiled at the two. Phase I of the plan was in motion.

* * *

 

The Halloween costume party was in Fred and George's new shop, which was a lot bigger than their first. Harry was sipping punch (which he had checked thoroughly for pranks) and watching the Knight and Princess dancing together.

He had chosen his costume deliberately hoping that some people might get a hint about his plan, so the shock wouldn't be too... shocking. He was dressed as a Chinese Fireball, also known as Liondragon. When Hermione had seen him, she raised an eyebrow at the costume but refrained from saying anything. They were others, like Ron, who thought the 'Lion' stood for Gryffindor. He really should have seen that coming.

Now he was waiting for Draco to arrive and he was becoming more anxious by the second. Everyone knew he was bisexual and currently seeing a guy. They just didn't know whom. Molly had already asked if his mystery boyfriend would be coming and was surprised when he had said yes. Then, of course, she became excited and proceeded to tell everyone else.

All of a sudden, the fireplace flared up distracting him from his thoughts. Draco stepped out and as expected, the others froze. Then Arthur stepped forward and welcomed him in. As he reached out to shake Draco's hand, he froze again. Draco was dressed up as a _dragon-keeper_. People slowly turned to look at Harry and then back at Draco.

"Everyone," Harry stepped forward and took Draco's hand, "meet my boyfriend, Draco."

 

~ * ~


End file.
